utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jillie-chan/Character info for my comic :3
Character backgrounds. Sue/Stew Sue/stew is a MTF transgender teenager. Ever since she was little, she loved dresses, long hair, make up, and most importantly, May. May is her now her love interest. Sue is a very confident MTF, often gloating that she has better looks than half the girls in her school and saying she could beat them all in a beauty contest. Often enough, Sue is daydreaming about being a girl with a good sized chest and being with the love of her life, May. She is sometimes seen as too confident and often gets bullied. She comes up with quick remarks but sometimes, it really gets to her, ESPECAILLY when in the locker room with the boys who mock him calling him a freak. She often goes to May and tells her about all the things they say and she one time even broke down crying. May is always there for her and supports her, as does she do for May. Sue lives with his mother who always wanted a girl, which is probably the reason he wants to be a girl. If it wasn't, she doesn't care. She is happy with her relationship with her mom and always finds something to be happy about when home. They take turns cooking and cleaning, sometimes even sewing, even though Sue is horrible at sewing, but is getting better. Her relationship with her father was strained until the day her father died. Little is known about it because she never talks about it. Sue is an only child. May/Marcus May/Marcus is a FTM gender fluid teenager. She doesn't care much for pronouns so people just say she. There's a definite difference from her female and male side. Her male side is much more confident than her female side. The way to tell if she is in "male mode" vs. "female mode" is by the way she walks. If her head is down and she doesn't look at you, doesn't speak, she's in "female mode". If she's looking up and looking straight at you and talking, she's in "male mode". Even while in "female mode" she dresses in mostly boy clothing because of the way it fits, she swears. More times than not, she is scribbling haikus in her general or writing some story about her friends going on journeys of epic proportions. Her best friend, besides Sue, is her gay brother Zack. He is 4 years her senior and knows a lot about LGBT life. He’ll randomly blurt something out like “Did you know, the “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” policy which restricted lesbians, gays, and bisexuals in the military from openly serving was lifted in 2011. Transgenders are not permitted to serve openly yet?” Though unnessesary to others, he finds it very important to state the facts of LGBT because “the more people know about it, the more accepting they are”. Her parents aren’t so accepting of her and her brother. They both think they’re going through a phase. Category:Blog posts